Arc
Summary Arc is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Arc is a character on EliminatorVenom's future comics, where he is a offspring of Archangel Michael and Nyx, the greek Primordial God of light. Being extremely powerful - and above everything, someone who shouldn't really exist - , he was banished to the deepest parts of Hell, bound within the same chains that imprisoned Lucifer. However, Arc managed to flee thanks to the help of Lucifer and his own great power. After being freed, Arc travelled across the entire world, trying to find the meaning of life and trying to reach enlightnment, and at the same time, trying to unlock the full extent of his own powers. Appearance and Personality Arc appears to be humanoid, having a completely white skin, eyes, mouth, tongue and every single part of his body, and it was shown that he shines so much that he can be seen from other universes. He is incredibly tall, having 30% of the size of Eta Carinae, and as such, towering over most stars and planets. His hair is short and messy, and his expression is often depicted as being fierce and serious. When on his META-ARC form, his skin becomes completely black, and he gains a rather sadistic, forever smiling expression. He loses his glow, and also gains blue tatoos over his entire body, and his hair becomes blue as well. But not a "light" or "absolute" blue, or even fully "dark" blue. It is of a firm slightly dark blue. His usual attire consists only of white, equally bright pants. He also wears a white chainmail and a light grey armor in certain situations. He also has two pairs of wings, the upper one being of a shining white color, and the other being dark purple, and sometimes of a black color. Arc is a stoic, thoughtful and rigid individual, that believes in ultimate justice, but feels that sometimes, it exaggerates on the punishment. Also, he is very cold, altough not emotionless individual, and his experience granted him a good insight of people and how the minds of people worked. Not only of humans, but angels and aliens as well. Also, while Arc may be considered good sometimes (Due to his sense of justice, his consideration for things that he likes and the fact that he generally protects people/things that he likes), he may be considered evil as well (Due to his ruthlessness, general nihilistic view of life and cruelty). However, in truth, he is a neutral person whose greatest wish is to simply reach enlightnment, altough he doesn't really cares about anyone else that he isn't fond of. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | High 2-A | 1-B Name: '''Arc. '''Aliases: ARC, The Ultimate Angel, The Weapon, Overlord of Light and Darkness, The Balance of Light and Darkness, Sentinel, The Overwatcher of Existance. Origin: '''-//- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Unknown, but he is older than the universe. Hinted to be older than 20 billion years. '''Classification: Archangel and Primordial God Hybrid. Powers and Abilities: '''Immeasurable Strength, Durability, Speed and Agility, Unlimited Endurance, Unique Physiology, True Flight, Omnienergy Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Nothingness and Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Esoteric Forces Manipulations, Mana Manipulation, Holy & Unholy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Twilight Manipulation, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Absolute Teleportation, Acorporeal, Paradox Immunity, Chronolock, Resistance to Mental and Soul Attacks, Control over Life and Death, Divine Combat, Immortality. | ''All of the previous powers to much higher extents; Multiplication and Division by Zero, Higher Dimensional Existance. | ''All of the previous powers to much greater extents; Immeasurable Speed, Conceptual Immunity, Metaphysics Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Living Anomaly.' '''Attack Potency: Multiversal '(A casual hand wave from him destroyed many 4-Dimensional universal constructs, while he discussed matters with Lucifer; His strongest energy is said to be able to wipe 90% of the 4D multiverse; His battle with Satan's Mind, even though it was between minds, caused the complete annihilation of all 3D gods and entities, including the Great Three. However, a 5 Dimensional being wasn't affected on the slightest)' | High Multiversal+ '(Transcended 4 Dimensional space and reached 5 Dimensional state, and he became a 5D universe+ buster; With a short exchange of blows with a sword created by him, he managed to disable Urt'kzill, the Ultimate Dragon of the fifth dimension; He completely wiped out and re-created the 3D multiverse a few times, just to test something)' | Hyperversal '(Superior to Overlord Marine, a 16-Dimensional entity; Arc effortlessly ripped the Bazillion Gate apart, a 16-Dimensional gate that contained the horrors and souls of thousands of dead universes) Speed: At least MFTL+ '''(Managed to easily catch billions of blows, each blow going at innumerable speeds, with his bare hands). | '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Higher | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Durability: Multiversal '''(Endured the combined ultimate attacks of both Alpha and Beta, altough that left him crippled and very weak; The detonation of multiple 4D universes around him was described to be a simple "annoyance" to him) | High Multiversal+ (He survived a direct blast from The Cube when powered to his full power; He managed to survive being slapped by the Author's paper sheet, that had imprinted the entirety of the 3D, 4D and 5D multiverse on it) | Hyperversal (This form was so outlandish durable, that it took the energy of the opened Gates of Bazillion to the face with only small wounds. META-ARC also constantly endures nothingness on a daily basis). 'Stamina: Limitless. '(Arc can't tire, by no ways or methods) '''Range: Multiversal-wide | Much higher | Unlimited Standard Equipment: Cape of the Ascendents: Elitzgär: ''Elitzgär is a european-style single-edged sword, with a white blade and a light grey handle, hilt and guard. It has the ability to hit intangible beings, make spatial attacks, hit on a conceptual level, to create perfect clones of itself and to project powerful holy and unholy energy. Elitzgär can damage anything up to '''High Hyperversal' level, altough the damage is always the same, no matter the dimensional state of the enemy (That blade seems to ignore both the concept of dimension and the concept of durability), and the durability of the blade is High Complex Multiversal+, having the same durability as a 12-Dimensional object. Intelligence: '''Godly; A master at 89% of the existing combat arts, and a master tactician and strategist. Major knowledge on philosophy, psychology, cosmic, dimensional, power, race and on many other things. '''Weaknesses: None notable. | None notable. | Vulnerable against sealing, and strong enough telepathy may be able to transform him back to base form. Feats: - Casually wipes out 4D universes on a daily basis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques: Omnienergy Projection: Arc can manipulate all kinds of energy without any limit, and as such, he frequently combines them all into a single, unique and powerful kind of energy. Cosmic Energy, chi, chakra, Life-Force, Godforce, Anti-Force, esoteric forces... He combines all of them into a single energy that he calls "Ultimate Energy". Elitzgär Summoning: Arc can summon, at will, Elitzgär. More info on Elitzgär on "Standard Equipment" section. Transformation: Arc, via major concentration, great emotions and the help of the Anti-Force/Godforce, can achieve his full potential, transforming into META-ARC. That form completely changes his soul and body, and he becomes a being outside of the regular multiverse, a living anomaly. META-ARC can only be activated, aside of all these conditions, if he has one objective that he truly wishes to complete. After his transformation, his soul completely changes so he can complete the mission, no matter what. However, META-ARC can be un-transformed by simply calming him down, which is quite hard for people that does not know him. Others Key: Base | With the Cape of the Ascendants/Archangel Arc | 'META-ARC' Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Nether Users Category:Aether Users Category:Sword Users